Ricochet
_Ricochet (Richard) is a Major 'character in the 'Third, Fourth ', 'Fifth and Sixth seasons of Voltz Wars. Richard is second in charge of FMB and is the Beloved Technician of FMBsChannel, the creator of many crazy redstone contraptions. In Voltz Wars Season Four, Ricochet earned the title Sir Ricochet the Penniless, although his knighthood was short lived. Ricochet is made subordinate FunkMasterBlast in almost every aspect of FMB's originization, much to his obvious annoyance. This has led to Rich working on projects behind Rob's back in order to acheive his own goals due to having little authority otherwise. It has often been speculated that Richard might betray Rob and attempt to gain command, however Rich has never done this willingly. =Biography= Season Three Arrival in Minecraftia Ricochet first arrived in the Voltz War along with FunkMasterBlast and Edd2012 after traveling through the Fountain of Youth from the Tekkit Dimension. He and Rob built a base in an abandoned base which became FMB's Export War with FnD After coming into contact with another faction, FnD, the two groups fought relentlessly against each other. Following a shootout in their own base, Ricochet began working on increased defenses and better armor. The Alliance When FnD proposed a mutual alliance against their common foe Edd2012, Ricochet reluctantly agreed, although he did not trust FnD and planned to destroy them if they ever tried to betray Funk of himself. Ricochet fought in the Attack on Edd's Nether Temple, Battle of Tekkit and went back in time to save D 2the addy with FnD but still distrusted them. Secret Projects Due to his strong distrust of FnD led to him initiating many secret project against them without FunkMasterBlast's approval (who trusted FnD more than Rich]]. First Rich built a secret compartment inside FnD's Underground Base and began spying on them. FnD were actually never plotting against FMB, and only started doing so after they found Ricochet's secret spy hole (though they didn't know who's it was) and began to suspect FMB were going to attack THEM. Ricochet also built Project Early Dawn, designed to destroy all other bases if he was attacked, and built a second spying compartment in FnD's new base after them moved (in which Ricochet could gain access to their ME system). The Early Dawn Rich inadvertently started the event known as The Early Dawn which brought about the destruction of Minecraftia. Before the Sacking of Krop, Rich found a Porkcrux in a cave. He planned to bring it to D 2the avid to be destroyed, but was corrupted by the Pork. In this state Rich launched the antimatter missiles from Project Early Dawn at FnD. When Funk tried to stop this Rich ate the porkrux and was transformed into Porkochet, a huge pork-shooting monster. Funk killed Porkochet, but the damage was already done. FnD (believing FMB had intentionally attacked them) retaliated by launching nuclear missiles back at FMB's Export, destroying it. Ricochet survived somehow, but had no memory of the event past the Sacking of Krop. Season Four Sandy Crack After the Early Dawn, FMB began to start anew in the nearby continent of Merth. He and Rob set up base in the small town of Sandy Crack and learned that Edd's Army of Pork was in the area. While performing deeds for the town elder FMB were attacked by FnD. FnD has similarly fled to Merth after the destruction of Minecraftia and still thought FMB were plotting against them. FMB was defeated and they retreated to build their own kingdom, Winterly Rock. Winterly Rock Named after the snowy rock where it was located, the castle of Winterly Rock was built by FMB as their new stronghold against FnD and the Army of Pork. FunkMasterBlast named himself Lord of the keep, whereas Ricochet received no titles whatsoever. Ricochet was instrumental in the development of Winterly Rock, constantly working on defensive improvements to the castle. Battle of Marston Klemp Following a secret mission led by Rich and Rob into Edd2012's main fortress of Stone Garden, Ricochet helped lead the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock against the Army of Pork at the Battle of Marston Klemp. Rica's main job in the battle was planting explosives under the bridge of Marston Klemp to blow up and destroy the only crossing point for pigmen across the ravine. Due to a misplaced red stone wiring, however, the explosives failed to detonate, forcing Rory Blackhammer to detonate them manually. This act cost Blackhammer his life but won the battle for FMB. Political Campaign Ricochet attempted to run for mayor during the first elections for mayor of Winterly Rock, hoping to finally acheive a position of power. He most notably gained the support of the bartender and the local drunks but nonetheless lost. Rory Blackhammer had the most votes, but he was deceased at the time, so the mayorship passed to the second most voted, Jimli. Ricochet contested the results with FunkMasterBlast but quickly dropped the topic. The Ministry of Secrets Following a similar pattern to Season Three, Rich began working on projects behind Rob's back back. Most notably he developed The Ministry of Secrets, a secret organization designed to monitor and counteract enemy movements through operations without the consultation of the public or nobility. Rich used the ministry to check all mail sent out or into the city and take out suspect mail. This mas moderately effective as it did successfully find the Flaming Peacock Recipe, but could not decode it's true meaning. The Ministry also developed a bomb teleporter targeted at the bases of D_2the_avid and Finbarhawkes, even despite a peace treaty being made with David's city of Elysium. Battles of Bogdon Fells Rich also helped lead the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock in both battles of Bogdon Fells. Although the pass was lost in the second battle Rich was determined to stop the Army of Pork from reaching Winterly Rock. In the case they did arrive Rich planted explosives inside the causeway into the castle, to stop any attack there. Life at the Rock Rich furthermore helped Rob and Rory Blackhammer II free the people of Fanton Barless from the rule of the pork. During this time, due to being constantly subordinated to Lord Funk, Rich became a sugar addict and would stow away in a hidden room in the Ministry of Secrets with prostitutes and loads of sugar for long nights and have massive raves. The morning after one of these such raves was Saphira's attack on the Rock, which Rich slept through entirely. Battle of the Rock For his valiantness in the field of battle up to this point, Rich was named Sir Ricochet the Penniless by Lord Funk. Along with his tile Rich received no lands and no wealth, but his status had at least increased. Sir Ricochet participated in the Battle of Winterly Rock, using his explosive causeway to destroy the first Porkish assault on the castle. When the city had fallen, Rich managed to pull the wounded FunkMasterBlast out if the battle to Rory Blackhammer II and safety at Marston Klemp. Defeat of Edd Using Clone 47 to steal the last 2 Porkcruxes from Stone Garden, Rich and Rob traveled to Elysium with the hopes of having King David destroy them. However, when they found the city destroyed and Edd hot on their heels, Rich pushed Clone 47 (and the 2 Porkcruxes) into the black hole, destroying them and returning Edd to SpeedMasterDash. The three then jumped into the black hole themselves with hopes of a better life in the other side. Season Five (Minecraft Wars) Captured Ricochet and Clone 47, upon coming out of the black hole in the Minecraft Wars world, were promptly captured by Bandits. The two were stuck in a cell until being freed by FunkMasterBlast and SpeedMasterDash. Rich assumed his old post as mechanic at Rob's side. Nathan's Farm Rich was brought by Rob back to Nathan's Farm where he met Nathan. After Nathan's murder by Finbarhawkes (Minecraft Wars), Richard was first to interpret Bathan's last words to mean dig up the graves. Rich did this and found a secret bunker underneath, housing an alien in a strange white cell. Rob and Rich renovated the bunker into their new base of operations, while still having the old farm above. Honf and Airplanes When Rob tried to interrogate the alien, Honf, he was brainwashed into killing Rich and Edd. Honf then escaped in his space ship. After the Rich began working on making war jets and helicopters with a runway above ground (although it was planned to be moved underground. Rob and Rich then began working of their own spacecraft to follow Honf to wherever he escaped to. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Minecraft Wars Characters Category:Minecraft Medieval Characters Category:Numerous Seasons Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4 Category:Minecraft Medieval